Love, Trouble, and Everything in Between
by S t a r s in the Night S k y
Summary: We know the story about Lily and James. Well how about Sirius and Remus? This is the untold story of their time at Hogwarts, finding love and trouble around every corner. T for now, rating will probably go up in later chapters, but no explict content.


"How many things does he have in here?" Ron Weasley complained loudly, reaching under Sirius's bed to pull out yet another box full of papers. Harry shrugged, and put yet another pile of papers in the pile headed to the trash.

"It's not that bad!" Hermione said somewhat cheerfully. "Some of the stuff he has in here is interesting."

"Like what, old Hogwarts love letters?" Ron asked sarcastically, having opening the box and finding just the thing he had said before. "I mean, come on, _love letters_? How popular was he? C'mon Hermione, look at this, these are all the girls, yes, he actually made a list!"

Hermione laughed. "Katherine Lewis, Ophelia Jackson, Elizabeth Wright... Merlin's beard, there must be over twenty girls on here!" she exclaimed, ripping the list from Ron, her eyes widening.

"I found a fake letter. _Oh, Sirius, you're big head is the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. Your humongous ego is so disgustingly perfect I want to retch every time I see your face. Ever your obsessive fangirl, Rebbie._ Here's the reply- _Oh my Rebecca, you hypocritical bitch, we all know your ego is as big as mine. Don't try and deny it my love, we know it's true. _Oh, and the girl's reply to that- _My Sirius, you make Binn's class so much more exciting. Meet me by the Whomping Willow tonight so I can tear your face off._ It seems like they didn't actually like each other," Harry said, trying his best not to laugh, while Ron and Hermione had very amused looks on their faces. "Just looks like they were friends."

"It hardly seems like that!" Hermione laughed, peering over Harry's shoulder to look at the paper. "It seems as if they hated each other!"

"If they hated each other would they even bother writing that? Sounds like they were bored during Binn's class," Ron commented, joining Hermione at Harry's shoulder. "But we should get back to work. Mum said she wouldn't feed me until I had it done."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and went back to organizing the papers, Ron went back to groping under the bed for more boxes, and Harry picked up the pile headed for the trash and threw it out. It went on like that for about fifteen minutes, until Ron found another box, a smaller one.

"Guys, come look at these pictures."

Hermione and Harry headed over to where Ron was kneeling and looking through a pile of pictures. He handed a couple to Harry, and some more to Hermione. What Harry saw was rather confusing. In his pile, it seemed as if it was all pictures of a much younger Remus and a girl with frizzy hair didn't recognize at a dance. Harry caught glimpses of pumpkins and very realistic-looking skeletons, so he was assuming it was around Halloween time. "Exchange pictures?" Ron asked, looking as confused as Harry felt.

They did that, and Harry received several pictures of people he didn't recognize and _his parents_. He was absolutely stunned. "Harry... who is this girl?" Hermione asked, her voice higher than normal, and Harry received a picture of a very good-looking Sirius and a shorter girl he also didn't recognize. "These pictures..."

"Well, Sirius and Remus are downstairs, we can always just ask them," Hermione suggested, still looking at the pictures in bewilderment. And they did just that, eager for an excuse to abandon their work. The trio practically ran down the stairs of Grimmauld Square, and into the kitchen, where Molly was cooking and Sirius and Remus were discussing something in low voices. Harry wasted no time in getting to the point; he sat down, threw the pictures down on the table, and blurted out, "Who are these girls?"

There was a ghost of a smile on Sirius' face as he picked up a picture that showed Lily and James bickering. "Halloween Dance, 1978. Our last year," he said, picking up another picture. Any trace of his smile vanished and it looked as if he paled as he picked up the picture of Remus and the unknown girl. Remus dropped the picture he was holding and stared, openmouthed, at the picture in front of him. "Rebbie," he breathed in a voice so soft Harry, Ron, and Hermione could barely hear it. "Who?" Ron asked quite rudely, and Hermione smacked his arm.

"No need to smack him, Hermione," Remus said, snapping out of the past. "This girl was Rebecca Carlow. She was in Hogwarts with me."

Sirius was grinning as he looked at the picture of him and the unknown girl in _his_ picture, and said, "And this is Violet Hawthorne."

"I've never heard of them. Are they in the Order?"

"_Were _in the Order," Remus corrected. "Well, Rebecca was. Violet had... other things to take care of," he finished, glaring at Sirius, who smiled sheepishly.

Ron frowned. "Yeah, so we know their names and they were in the Order. But who _are _they? How did you know them?"

Sirius and Remus sighed simultaneously.

"Sit down. This is going to be a long story."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, this is just the prolouge of a hopefully very long, succesful story. It takes place in Harry's fifth year, as you can probably tell, and it is a Marauders love story. I don't know if it's going to be mostly SiriusOC or mostly RemusOC, but it's not going to be all about JamesLily, although there will be very amusing and/or romantic moments with the two._

_So, I want feedback. What do you think? Do you like the start? Do you think I should continue? I want at least three positive reviews telling me to continue before I update with Chapter 1._

_Now, I assure you, I'm aware this is a very overused topic. However, this will not be a usual RemusOC/SiriusOC story. There will be differences than most, and I, in my head, am trying my hardest not to make my OCs, Violet Hawthorne and Rebecca Carlow, Mary Sues. I assure you, both Violet and Rebbie have their flaws and bad moments and they DON'T LOOK ABSOLUTLEY PERFECT. Gasp! It's unheard of in a SiriusOC story that his love interest isn't as hot and sexy as he is! And yes, I am an obsessive Sirius fangirl. GO SIRIUS! _

_So, I apologize about the long, slightly ranty, author's note. They won't be as long in the actual story._

_GIVE ME FEEDBACK!_

_~S t a r s in the Night S k y (AKA Louisa)_


End file.
